What will happen to emison?
by shippingemison
Summary: After Alison's appearance do you think Emily still have feelings for her? :[
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't ship emison leave my page now. Kfanks :}**

After the shocking truth about Alison 's appearance Emily have been thinking, thinking all day long and remembering the tender moments between her and Alison, that's what she could only think of, Alison.

She was still wondering if Alison really kissed her outside the barn or if she was really hallucinating? Suddenly her phone binged and her heart skipped a beat thinking –A figured out about Alison. But instead it was a text from Alison claiming "Open your door, its ali".

She opened it , and there she was, Alison, her beautiful soul mate, her first love , she became speechless and couldn't get a word out of her mouth till Alison broke the silence:

"Hey em "

"Ali… its really you… " She realized how soft her voice was and started yelling at her " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO SPENCER, ARIA, HANNA , HOW COULD YOU DISSAPPEAR WHEN WE ALL THOUGHT U WERE DEAD, YOU THINK IT WAS EASY? WHO DO U THINK YOU ARE COMING HERE? YOU ACTUALLY THOUGH I STILL LOVE U LIKE I DID BEFORE WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG"

Alison tried to calm her down " I'm not going anywhere"

Emily pushed her away, feeling her skin again, oh wow, how amazing it was to feel her friend again but instead she kept pushing her away trying to make her leave " LEAVE, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. GO AWAY"

Instead Alison with her full strength approached Emily, and suddenly broke into a kiss, a very unexpected kiss that got to shut Emily down.

"What was that for, why are you kissing me please stop " said Emily while trying to resist alison's beautiful lips that were about to be pressed on her again

"Emily, I know everything i've done was to protect you, I was blackmailed by –A if I didn't leave you were going to be hurt"

"You expect me to believe that Alison? How dumb do you think I am?" All those words that came out from emilly's mouth were to comfort herself, to believe that she does not still love Alison.

Suddenly Alison broke the silence and said " Emily, tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll leave, I'll leave forever I will not come back, I will not come home I can promise you that"

" ''

Alison opened the door as she was about to leave, Emily held her hand and pulled her back as their lips pressed against each other, turning their kiss into a make out session , rough but at the same time soft, how could this be possible? As Alison pushed Emily on the wall, still lips locked, her hand started to expose emily's tanned body… and started to go lower… lower…

**Emily still trying to resist even though Alison was all over her, will she be able to stop Alison from going deeper , lower ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alison smirked and looked at Emily who was shocked but at the same time the joy was all over her face, she tried to stop Alison, but it's too late, Alison had reached her destination.

"Ali don't, please stop" Emily said while trying to prove a point, that she doesn't want Alison to continue. But Alison knows what's really going on emily's mind, she always have known.

"I know you want this" And she lifted emily's shirt as she caressed her hip and somehow Alison managed to throw Emily on the bed.

Emily was left speechless, it's too late to resist, she knew she wanted this for a long time , paige didn't even cross her mind, ali was all over her already like she always was and always will be. Alison was known for being the dominator, but also In sex? Emily couldn't let her.

So Emily pushed ali and was now on top of her, kissing her hard and never wanting to let go of their locked lips, as she managed to put her hand on one of Alison's breast, Alison moaned but felt challenged, so she flipped her again and was back on top.

Suddenly Alison stopped smirking and started staring at Emily from the tip of her toes to the top of her head again and again.

"What's wrong?" Emily said as she noticed what her "friend has been doing"

"Nothing.. it's just that.. remember when I kissed you outside the barn?

"Uhmm no…" emily lied.

"Oh well, forget it" As Alison lowered her tone.

"Ali.." Emily caressed her face "Do you actually think I didn't remember? I've thought about you everyday and right now I still don't believe you are here and.."

Alison pressed her finger against em's mouth and slowly started to remove her shirt, Emily was topless and Alison bit her and couldn't resist how gorgeous Emily looked, begging for more. So… softly Alison started to unzip her bra as she stared at emily's beautifully shaped breast.

Meanwhile Emily took of alison's shirt, and unexpectedly ali wasn't wearing a bra so she giggled.

"You were planning all this?"

Alison smirked, and pressed her breast against emily's while their tongues were locked. Suddenly the Queen B managed to lower her hand through the swimmer's torso and removed her pants while biting her lip and staring at Emily in a very seductive way.

As Emily was laying there fully naked, and while Alison was busy watching her gorgeous body, Emily pulled Alison back down and kissed her roughly.

Alison started to undress her pants while making it look like she was stripping and jumped back on top of Emily leaving her breathless. Not wanting to leave emily's lips, the blond started to kiss the brunette all over her body, slowly lowering herself as she reached the destination. Making Emily's heart skip a beat.

"Alison wait"

But Alison couldn't so she pressed her mouth against emily's clit licking it softly, as Emily started to moan. Once… twice.. third time, and they were both left breathless laying against eachother not wanting to move.

Suddenly someone opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

The sound of the door made Emily jump out of bed, and realize she was just having a wet dream, oh how much she wished it were true. Still, she wondered who would knock on her door at three in the morning; Emily was starting to get scared, as the door of her room was wide open.

Suddenly she sees a blond figure standing beside the door. Oh. MY. GOD. It was Alison!

Alison approaches Emily's bed "Hey, Em, I heard you screaming my name so I rushed here is everything okay?"

Emily shocked from what she just heard "How did you hear me? Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter where I was; I'm here now what's wrong?" Alison notices Emily was sweating. And added "No, really, why are you sweating, I'm so worried about you"

"I'm fine, I was just having a nightmare "Emily lied. "However, I cannot believe it is really you, I mean where were you gone all these years; you can't just come here and expect us to be okay with it. "

"I know, but everything I've done was to protect you… to protect all four of you" Alison replied with tears streaming down her face. However, she quickly wipe it away and smirked.

"I've never seen you so down, although I still wonder what you are doing here" Emily replied trying not to caress Ali's face.

"You're the only one I could trust, the only one I could completely be honest with" Alison said with an innocent smile on her face. How much Emily wanted to kiss her and get this all over with but instead she asked

"Was it really you? Outside the barn? Did you actually save me?" Yes, Emily did wonder if it was Ali outside the barn not because she saved her but because she kissed her, and she wanted to know if it was true.

"You actually remember that? I thought you have forgotten…"

"How am I supposed to forget, alison I've thought every day about you since your "Death" and now here you are… "

"Yeah… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That is what you could tell me after all these years? Two words? That you are SORRY! I actually believed that you've changed."

"What am I supposed to tell you Emily, yes I've changed of course I have "Alison added

"Whatever ali, I wonder if you kissed me again for practice too.." Emily said in a lower tone.

"I did, because it felt right." Alison knew that she wasn't saying the truth but she couldn't tell Emily her feelings yet.

"Then what are you doing here? Go to spencer, aria, hanna, go kiss them for practice I'm not your punching bag, just leave me alone" Emily said as her eyes were filled with tears that she have been trying to hold.

"I'm not going anywhere Emily, you know that I love you the most, and you know quite well that everything I've said outside that barn was true, and I don't think any of the girls are insanely happy to see me alive" Alison smiled trying to make Emily look at her. Alison always had a pleasure making people cry , but when it comes to Emily, she couldn't resist it.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways if I kissed you for practice or not, since you're dating PIGSKIN."

"DON'T CALL HER PIGSKIN"

"Oh please, like seriously Emily I thought you were better than that, your beauty attracts tons of other woman, even straight woman, and you chose paige…"

"Does it even matter to you, after all these years you're in my bedroom telling me who I should/shouldn't date when your boyfriend was the one who buried you alive?"

Alison turned around and sobbed… Emily knew what she said was too much, so she stood up, hugged Alison from the back, Alison turned, and they were both staring at each other. Alison was trying to hold her emotions as Emily approached towards her lips, but she couldn't resist. They both leaned in a passionate kiss, exploring each other's mouth. None of them wanted to pull away, but unexpectedly Emily did.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…"

Alison interrupted Emily with her lips once again and continued kissing each other until the make out session turned rough. Alison had to stop before going so far.

**What will Alison tell Emily about kissing her once again? **


	4. Chapter 4

What is Alison supposed to say? "Oh I'm into you, always have been but so scared of being judged?'

Well that is not the case for Alison, her reputation comes first, and not even love can overcome it. After she kissed Emily, she ran away. And , didn't even look back, or wonder how Emily would react and how upset she'll be. Yeah, that is Alison Dilaurentis, the selfish queen B who will never change no matter what are the odds.

After Alison left the room, Emily broke down again, and did not know what to do. Therefore, she just called Paige and told her she needed her.

As usual after 5 minutes, Paige was already in her room, comforting Emily…

"What's wrong Emily, why are you crying as if your dad died?"

"Paige… I … Do not know how to tell u this… please do not be mad just listen… Alison… Alison was here.. And… it felt so right to kiss her and I just.. "

"ALISON? DILAURENTIS?! WHAT! EMILY YOU WERE PROBABLY DREAMING SHE'S DEAD!"

"Yeah… well I wasn't completely honest with you, Alison is NOT dead and she was here a while ago…"

"Emily.. how could you? I thought you were over this Alison drama, I can't believe you"

"Paige I didn't call you to yell at me, I know what I've done was wrong but when I was with her I thought about you "Emily lied and Paige believed her.

"I love you Emily, I would never hurt you the way she have, I promise… come here" As Paige hugs and kisses Emily, but all Emily could think of was Alison's soft touches and red lips.

Paige left and Emily was alone again, and all she want to do is cry. Instead, she just slept like a baby.

The next day she woke up, and the three girls were in front of her bed.

"WOAH! Morning sleepy head! We didn't want to wake you up, you looked so sleepy" Aria said

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Emily said while stretching

"EM… Were you crying?" Hanna said as she watched Emily's mascara all over her face.

"No.. I'm fine" Emily lied..

"Is this about Alison , I knew that bitch would do something.. what happened…" Spencer added

"She's not a bitch! She didn't do anything I just had a nightmare"

Suddenly, their phones start to ring … it was a message from ali asking the girls to meet up with her, she had something important to tell them..

They all left emily's house and went to Alison's. As they entered ali's room, Alison was sitting on her bed, looking beautiful, as usual. Emily and Alison had an eye contact but they both managed to turn the other way at the same time. The girls wondered what Alison could possibly want..

"Alison, what's up?" Spencer finally said breaking the silence

"I've never told you this, but I'm in love, and I need your advice.."

"ALISON! UGH SERIOUSLY YOU TOLD US TO COME HERE SO YOU COULD JUST TELL US ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE.. WHO CARES WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE…" Emily said angrily.

"I…I …" Alison was speechless…

"EMILY! Calm down… but Alison, Emily has a point, we're being chased by a killer and you're not even telling us who, all you can do is tell us about your love life?" Hanna replied

"You guys think its easy to tell you who –A is? I guess you're all wrong. Whatever I just needed your advice I cant believe you." Alison added

"She's right just let her talk" Aria answered

"Well.." Alison began "It all started when we first kissed in the library, I was all over this person, but I couldn't tell them, I was being black mailed and to protect them I had to claim that the kiss was just for practice." She looked at Emily and continued."I haven't been totally honest with that person, im totally in love with them, and all I could do is think about them, but they're dating and you all know how I am... Anyways , my reputation comes first and I've always been so selfish about it. But now it doesn't matter, I love this person so much that im willing to let that go, and just be with them in front of everyone" Alison started to cry as those word slipped from her mouth

Suddenly Emily jumped into alison's arms and kissed her in front of the 3 girls, and they were all shocked and couldn't believe what was happening right there…

"Emily I love, I always have, I always will, that kiss outside the barn was real, but I was scared, scared of my mom and what she would say and" Emily didn't let her continue and they just couldn't stop kissing.

"GET A ROOM!" Hanna said.

"Ugh you girls are just so cute" Aria added

"Alison why didn't you just tell Emily to come so you could just continue your chit chat ALONE?" Spencer claimed.

"I just had to prove Emily how much I loved her in front of you.."

"Alison, I love you too"

**Alison and Emily will forever be together, they're meant to be and we all know that, so if you don't ship emison ROTT IN HELL ;P DONE ;] Hope you like it!**


End file.
